gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parrying
Parry is 3 + half Melee Weapon skill dropping any fractions and the weapon must be ready. Even without a skill, unarmed parries (as unarmed combat skills do not have a default) can be done at DX/2+3 per B376-B377. This isn't mentioned under the Combat Lite rules, however. Hands Basic Set see One Hand which allows unpenalized parries using ARM instead of hand. WTF Exploits 49: :Monster Parries: Natural beings without hands (like most animals) can’t parry; they can only dodge. Monsters aren’t natural! Many can parry – sometimes using body parts that count as weapons, not bare hands. parrying firearms Kromm in 2010 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1031996&postcount=5 :A pistol (or any other firearm) used in close combat is considered a melee weapon, which is why you can parry it (p. B376) B376 says: :If a foe attacks you with a missile weapon and he is within reach of your melee weapon, you may parry. :You’re parrying the weapon, not the projectile! :For example, if an attacker fired a pistol at you from only one yard away, you could attempt to parry barehanded. :Success would mean that you slapped his arm or gun aside, causing him to fire wide of your body. "from only one yard" (maximum 1 yard) actually refers to sharing the same hex, and not being an adjacent hex, as Kromm's quote above indicates. This is because punches are reach C weapons, and because a pistol occupies the hex of the shooter and not any adjacent hexes. Tactical Shooting pg 11 penalizes parrying a gun if it's used via hip-shooting, the penalty is halve against longarms on following pages pg 25 deals with c,1 ranges for longer guns Deflections http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1962292&postcount=7 Kromm in house ruling them as deflections. note that One Hand specifies: :you may make unarmed parries with a handless arm, and possibly strap something to it quotes Kromm in 2006 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=302932&postcount=2 In GURPS, "parry" does not only mean "stop cold," or what most unarmed fighters call a "block." It can also mean any slight deflection good enough to let you evade an attack with a partial step smaller than a hex on a battle map. A matador with a cape "parries" a bull. He doesn't stop the horns with his cape . . . he uses his cape to guide the bull past as he turns. That's what most parries are in GURPS. Hard meet-force-with-force parries aren't normally assumed. This is why even though weapons can break on any parry in real life, we only make that possible in the game when there's a factor-of-three weight difference. Kromm in 2008 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=563199#post563199 you get one additional block or parry per hand, regardless of number of hands or number of attacks PK in 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=64987 "one of the benefits of Extra Arms" in response to: :Karate and Judo state that you can parry once with each hand, and that the cumulative penalties for parrying (-4 or -2 with TBAM) more than once accrue separately for each hand. :If a character takes Extra Arms, is he able to parry in this manner with each of the extra hands? Mirroring Kromm's statement the previous year Kromm in 2018 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2211561&postcount=13 *Reach: 0 for Reach C; +1 for Reach 1; +2 for Reach 2; and +3 for Reach 3+. surface area means it's easier to intercept a blow. *Balance: -1 if the weapon is unbalanced ("U" on its current Parry stat); 0 if balanced (no "U"). balance means faster response to attacks. *Hand-Guard: -1 if the weapon lacks one; 0 if it has one of any style (basket, cross, tsuba, whatever). protection means close calls count as saves. *Surface: -1 if limited (blows must be received on a strong point, on or near the hilt, on or near the head, or whatever); 0 if unlimited (blows can be received anywhere on the weapon except where the hands are). more of the surface area gives more options to defend. *Support: 0 if one-handed; +1 if two-handed. solidly grasped weapon is harder to push aside. This is 0/+1 instead of -1/0 because it's intended to balance against weapon-and-shield, where shields give a bonus. **emphasis: Support is a straightforward "two hands are stronger than one" thing. If we say adding a hand to a one-handed weapon gives +1 to Parry (and we do, in GURPS Martial Arts), then it should work that way in general. *Flexibility: -1 if non-rigid; 0 if rigid. rigid weapon is harder to push aside. See also *Defending *Brute Parry *Enhanced Parry *Hands-Free Parry *Strength as Mass Category:Parries